Butterfly
by 94angelite
Summary: Hotaru and Ruka are in love with each other and they soon confess their love. But there is something in the past that Hotaru wants to hide from Ruka. Soon Hotaru's past catches up with her...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my very first story. Please tell me what I need to improve on! If you like it I will continue so please submit a review please!!! Thanx -

I would like to dedicate this to eJ my best friend who gave me the idea to start this thing! LOL!!! I hope u like this eJ!!!

Hotaru Imai: 16 yrs. old

Ruka Pyon: 17 yrs. old

Natsume Hyuuga: 17 yrs old

Mikan Sakura: 16 yrs old

A young girl is running for her life trying to catch up with an older boy. She calls out for his name desperately. She feels fear and it catches up real fast. Falling she bruises her knee and has cuts on her hand. The older boy looks back and starts running towards her. He looks up in fear. The beast following them opens its jaw and bites into his neck. Blood gushing out the young girl screams his name. The boy is then rushed into a hospital bandages surrounding him. Then a nurse calls the girls name. She rushes to the hospital bed. The boy whispers something.

"W-e... w-will...b-be...t-tog-eth-er...o-one...d-day..." then closed his eyes. The moniter stopped beeping. A sudden pain hit her in the chest. Then...

Hotaru Imai woke up sweating. Her heart felt like it had stopped for the first time. She had this dream every night. The questions she always asked. 'who is this boy?' The only memory she had of him was the dream. She looked at the time 6:06am. She still had around an hour to get ready. She had a headache and it was really painful and she couldn't think at all. All of her ideas had vanished. She quickly got dressed into her school uniform attaching it with her baka gun (just in case ;) -). By then her headache disappeared and then ideas started to flow into her head. This was the first time so many ideas had flown in her head. Without thinking she bumped into someone. She almost landed on her butt, but someone saved her...

Just to tell you I am a fan of Gakuen Alice and I DO love Mikan and all, but I thought it would be good for a little change so I did Hotaru. Additionally, she is my favorite character!!! She is so cool!!! I luv her!!! sry...

Like it so far? Please submit review!!! Thanx!!!


	2. Confusion

In the last chapter Hotaru has the same nightmare and at the end she is in a position where most girls would love to be. Okay lets get started

thanx to all the ppl who reviewed b4

eJ or muripuri or what eva: thanx for the idea... hope it is long enough!

koolasapixels- yep i will make sure i will write more!!!

-PJ-chan- : yep i think i noticed that you were high!!! LOL Hahaha! Yep i will make sure i will write more!!! luv ya!!!

Chimeiteki Ai- Thanx loadz 4 the review! I'm in luv wit Hotaru, but not lesb. You are going to find out who it is in this chapter. Though it mite be very bad... sry i forgot what ruka's last name was lol!!! I will makes sure i write more thanx!!!

Hotaru looked up with emotionless eyes. There she met a guy with sky blue eyes and light blond hair. Who is this guy? Ruki Nogi. Their hearts skipped a beat as they looked into each other's eyes. Hotaru realized what happened and looked away.

Hotaru's POV

Huh? Did my heart skip a beat? What is wrong with me. My ideas seem to be smothered in goo.

Ruka's POV

Why is my heart pumping so hard? Why does she look so pretty? I thought I liked Mikan... or was that just my crush in the past?

End of POV

"You can let go of me now" Hotaru said emotionlessly, "And don't worry I took a picture" (cashier sound)

Ruka stared at her with shock.

"What the hell is your problem?!?" Ruka screamed, "all you care about is money!"

He was chasing her around, while she was riding on her duck. (dunno where that came from haha)

"Stop screaming you will wake everyone up." Hotaru couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Ruka stopped dead in his tracks mouth wide open.

Ruka POV

DID SHE JUST LAUGH!!! DID I MAKE HER LAUGH!!! THIS IS AMAZING!!! IS THIS MY IMAGINATION!!! WOW!!! She looks really pretty when she smiles... god get that thought out me my head!!! What am I thinking?

End of POV

His mouth seemed like it was going to touch the floor. That was very first time he saw Hotaru chuckle. (- really schocked haha) He was stumped for the first time. He didn't know what to say and he didn't feel angry at her anymore.

Hotaru realizing Ruka wasn't following came back. Looking at his face she felt like laughing again. She waved the photos in his face. It immediatly lit up with anger.

"Give back the phots you took of me!!!"

"Well give me 1000 rabbits then" she smirked.

Hotaru POV

He looks so funny when his mad. I couldn't help but chuckle myself. That was the first time I ever laughed with someone other than Mikan. He is like racing to me like a wild boar! HAHAHA!!! What??? My duck is out of gas??? RUKA!!!

End of POV

Hotaru's duck started to slow down immediatly. Gas pumped out like someone out of breath. Ruka slowed down at exactly when the duck slowed down panting heavily. Now it was Ruka's turn to laugh.

"You were staring at me running you didn't notice I told one of my animal friends to take out all your gas!!!" He was laughing so hard he was practically rolling on the floor.

Hotaru blinked then started walking to school.

"You know that I won theis round so give the photos!"

"Not yet" Hotaru took out her baka gun and pointed it towards him. Suddenly out of nowhere a hazeled hair girl popped up.

"Hey Hotaru! Hey Ruka-pyon! You are going to be late for class if you don't hurry!"

"Hey Mikan!" Ruka smiled blushing a bit.

Mikan looked for a greeting from Hotaru but was answered with a baka gun pointing towards her.

"Hotaru..."

Mikan looked at Ruka and gave him a big hug making him blush like hell. Hotaru heart burned as she saw it.

Hotaru POV

What is this? Am I experiencing jealousy? I don't even like Ruka. Why does Mikan always have to hug him? My heart burns up...

End of POV

She stared and put down her baka gun and started heading towards the forest.

"You are suppose to go to school not there, Hotaru!!!" Mikan followed her.

Ruka was going to tag along when Hotaru turned his way face down. She pointed the baka gun at him.

"Don't follow..." she said angrily. Then she continued walking.

Ruka POV

What is her problem? One minute she was laughing then the other she is angry? She makes me angry!!!

End of POV

Ruka turned the other direction towards school. Mika looked both ways deciding which to chose.

Mikan POV

This is strange. Hotaru seems really angry at Ruka and Ruka looks really sad. Hmm... I think that I might know what it is. I should go to Natsume to see what is happening, but first I have to go to class.

End of POV

They all walked away two going to school and one going into the forest...

WOW DONE!!!! please review... if I get one that likes it I will write more but it might take a while!!!! By the way you should try reading the LP academy made by meripuri!!! THANX!!! -


	3. Love circle?

Hey thanx 4 the review!!! OOOOOOO and much thanx 4 all ur opinions! If you were late reading the newest story and you are too lazy to read I will put a small summary on what happened in the last chapter.

Okay, last chapter was about Hotaru and Ruka meet and have some type of lovey dovey thing. They fight over a picture and become mad at each other. At the end Hotaru leaves to go to the forest while Ruka and Mikan go to school.

Okay that is what happened, but it is a really bad summary so you should really read the second chapter --;... sry...

Oh well, now I shall continue on to my story.

As Hotaru separate ways with Ruka and Mikan they began to think. They were all to dumb to notice what was going on between them.

Hotaru POV

Why does my heart burn still... I hate this feeling! All it does to me is make my ideas messed up! What is happening to me? Have I fallen for the stupid animal lover. The one who I always blackmailed every since elementary school? This is so stupid and I feel like I am definitely stupid! I want to so badly turn around and follow them, but I feel pride should be first. Idiot! I could even hit myself with my own baka gun...

Ruka POV

Why does my heart hurt so much? Just because she was angry at me I feel so much pain. I turned around and I saw Hotaru looking at her baka gun eyes shaded with her bangs. She had stopped walking towards the forest. Then she lifted her baka gun heading it towards her head. Realizing what had happened I ran towards her...

Mikan POV

Ruka was really acting strange... He seemed out of control and really upset. It looked like he was heart broken or something. What really suprised me when he started running towards Hotaru's direction. Then I suddenly realized that Hotaru was aiming the baka gun towards her head. Before I could do anything a dark figure came towards Hotaru. Even before Ruka. I suddenly realized who it was. Natsume Hyuuga. The guy who I had a crush on for 4 years. My heart pounded hard as he pushed her down making her let go of her baka gun...

Natsume POV

What the heck was she doing? Hotaru is such an idiot sometimes. I just wanted to scream at her, but realized she was crying. Hotaru Imai the great inventor was crying for the first freaking time. I couldn't believe it! The next thing I did amazed Ruka, Mikan, Hotaru and even myself. I hugged her. Sorry Mikan...

End of POV

Everyone gaped at Natsume's action. They stared wide eye. Hotaru stared emotionlessly teary eyes. She stared at Mikan who was completely shocked. She roughly pushed Natsume away.

"What are you doing!" Hotaru shouted.

"What the heck do you think I am doing?"

"I HATE YOU NATSUME!!!"

Mikan was the one who was crying now. She ran away leaving Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka alone.

Ruka stared at Hotaru and she stared back. Their heart hurt so much.

Ruka POV

What the hell is Natsume doing? Doesn't he like Mikan? Now he knows she likes him! God dammit! He even made Mikan cry, but why is my heart hurting so much. Is it because Natsume gets all the girls? I don't get it? I am totally confused right now! Am I in love with Hotaru? (he is very slow just like Mikan, which took her 2 years to notice she had a crush on Natsume -) I wish this would all end.

Hotaru POV

I feel so bad for Mikan... I knew she and Natsume liked each other. Why did Natsume hug me? He is so stupid. Is he trying to break a relationship? But still... my heart burns just remembering Mikan hugging Ruka. I guess I do love him...

Natsume POV

I don't think I can have a chance with Mikan anymore. What was I doing there? Now I know that Mikan really cares about me. But my heart aches so badly hearing those words from her lips.

Flashback

"I HATE YOU NATSUME" then she ran away crying.

End of Flashback

I don't think I can talk to her anymore... GOD DAMMIT GET THIS THING OUT OF MY HEAD!!! I guess Mikan is going to go with Ruka now... So better now then never ( so very ooc-ish as wat my bestfriend would say lol!)

End of POV

Natsume gave Ruka "the look" and then Ruka looked at Hotaru once more and then ran towards Mikan. Ruka went to the Sakura tree where Mikan always sits with Natsume to talk. When he got there she was there crying harder then ever.

"Hey Mikan..." Mikan's head popped up faking a smile. She looked horrible. Eyes red and tears all over her face. She wiped off all her tears.

"Hey Ruka!" Her voice seemed crooked.

"You know nobody would like to see you like that..." Ruka smiled holding his hand towards her. Mikan wiped off the tears and took his hand and smiled.

"Yah, I guess now I know that Natsume likes Hotaru. So there is no use crying over such a little thing. Hotaru is my best friend anyways." Ruka had his head down his bangs covering his face. Mikan looked at him and suddenly realized Ruka was crying!

Mikan POV

Ruka-pyon was crying. I didn't know what to say and I started blurting out stupid things.

"Come-on Ruka... What is the matter?"

He looked up trying to put on a smile like I did even though we were sad.

"Nothing... I got something in my eye that is all..." Ruka seemed like he was going to burst into tears. (Are they never going to get to class??? So stupid!) He wiped the tears and headed for school and I followed. That school day everything was quiet between the four of us. I felt so lonely. All three of my greatest friends seem to have a cloud over their head...

End of POV

Mikan ignored Natsume. Hotaru ignored Natsume and Ruka. Ruka ignored Hotaru. Natsume ignored nobody... (I feel sorry for him he seems to be stuck in the middle lol0

OKAY! EVERYTHING IN THIS MESSED UP CHAPPY IS ALL GOOEY AND MESSED UP!!! AND VERY OOC – ISH lol! And the characters seem all mushy now!!! Hate that... But that will change... mwahahhahaha!!! I am so weird. I just wrote it in half an hour... Hope you liked it... hehe --; Please review if you like it... This is a very bad chappy!!!

If there i anything I can improve on tell me!!! I really need to improve my unbelievebly dumb story... Thanx!!!

(wish i had a baka gun so i can hit my head to get all the ideas out of me!)


	4. End?

Hey! Thanx 4 all the reviews!!! I have been a little sloppy these days cause of a certain SOMEONE!!! cough eJ cough Okay let continue on where we left off: The most amazing happened in the last chapter. Natsume hugged Hotaru to cool her down from her most worst enemy "jealousy". Now there is this tension between all of four of them Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru. Now lets continue!   
That school day the four didn't talk to each other at all. Didn't even make eye contact, there was a certain tension that day and nobody knew where it came from. "Boy, it seems so quiet today. Most of time it would be all crazy!" Yuu, the class president spoke out (it has been the 7th year in a row and he won the presidency award). "Yah, you can say that again! By the way what happened to Mr. Narumi?" Koki asked. "He must be in one of his meetings... --;" one of the class mates answered. And that was the end of the conversation. Nobody talked the whole day... Natsume POV Boy! I think Mikan is really upset at me this time. Each time I try to talk to her she walks away. She practically runs away from me! Just because of ONE hug, which she doesn't even know if was for real or just for comforting and she gets all like this. I only did that to comfort Hotaru! God dammit! Before I was thinking of giving Mikan up. I can't seem to... I love you Mikan... I won't let you go... Mikan POV I feel so stupid! Why do I have to run away like that? I am just a stupid scardy cat... Maybe I should talk to him later about it. I should really apologize. If he did choose I might as well let it be. She is my best friend after all and I still want to keep that friendship. OMG he is right there. Should I go talk to him? My heart is beating so fast. Maybe later... NO NOW!!! Okay here I go! "Umm... Hey Natsume..." He can barely hear you idiot. "follow me..." he had this really quiet tone when he said it. I wonder what is wrong... I followed him all the way to the Sakura tree where we always sit at night. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY! IS IT BECAUSE I HUGGED HOTARU?" He was really mad... I felt really bad. I wanted to cry. I covered my eyes with my fringes, but he quickly lifted my chin up. My eyes were all teary and I pushed his hand away. I just wanted to run again, but he held onto my hand. His hand was really warm. "I'm sorry" we both said at the same time. He looked at me. It was like a staring contest I lost. He pulled me in his arms and gave me a hug. "I love you Mikan" He whispered in my ear, "I will let no one else take you!" My heart skipped a beat and I smiled a real smile that day. "I love you too..." I whispered back. End of POV

**Near School** Hotaru looked around for her best friend Mikan, but could not find her. Hotaru POV Where is that stupid idiot? I have been trying to look for her for 30 min. She said she was going to wait for me. I looked around again. Then I saw Ruka. I gasped and turn around to go away, but he saw me. He started to walk up to me. I walked faster, but he kept up the pase. I started running to the Northern forest and he started running. I turned around holding me baka gun towards him. "What are you doing? Don't you know me?" "..." I didn't know what to say. Ruka POV Why the heck did she run away from me? I just wanted to talk to her. God, I really think she has a problem. She seems so quiet all of a sudden. Well, I should better tell her now.  
"umm... Hotaru..." I whispered. She nodded. "I THINK I'M INLOVE WITH YOU!" I screamed closing my eyes. I couldn't help it. It all came out. She stared and blinked. She looked really stumped. I walk towards her. She didn't run this time. I took her hand. "I said I love you..." I whispered. I pulled her in and gave her a tight hug. She hugged me back. I knew this was a beginning of a new relationship. I wonder how things going with Natsume and Mikan. End of POV Then both Hotaru and Ruka held hands and walked back to their dorms. They went to Hotaru's dorm first. Suddenly Ruka pushed Hotaru towards the wall. (woah watch the hormones!) Hotaru was shocked. Then she saw Koki riding on his skate board doing all these tricks.  
"Woah! Looks like there is new couple!" He screamed making everyone come out of their dorm. They all clapped except for the club. (they still have it tehe -) "lets get into my dorm..." whispered Hotaru smiling. Ruka just stared at her adoring her beauty. Hotaru sighed and pushed him into her room. "Wow! This is the first time I have been in your room. It is bigger then mine!" He was still have some glimpse at Hotaru. She was at the door listening to the people screaming and yelling. He walked towards her. "I haven't really did this probably. Well... umm... would you like to go to the Central town later?" Hotaru stared at him emotionlessly. "Sure" She listened again spotting no signs of noise and opened the door. Everybody was gone. She gave a sigh. "You can go now." She pushed him out of his room, but before she could he held her arm. "Hey! I haven't given you a kiss." He leaned towards her. Stunned she struggled to break free. Before she could do pull her baka gun out their lips met. It was for 2 seconds and they broke free. He let go of her smiling widely. "Did you take any pictures? Or were you enjoying it too much?" Shocked she pushed him out of the door slamming the door in front of him. Her face was bright red. (too ooc!!!) She touched her lips. Remembering her first kiss. She shook her head and looked at the time. It was 8:00 pm. It wasn't that late so she took out her notebook. Her ideas were blocked from the image of kissing Ruka. Frustrated she looked out the window. Some how she remembered her dream. She wanted so badly to know who that person was. Finally an idea popped up in her head. She was going to make a time machine. Going back to the past she would be able to remember. So she started writing out her plans for her latest new invention.   
Is that a good cliffhanger or what? Sry... hahaha!!! It must be a lot more OOC-ish now! Especially Ruka!!! This chapter is dedicated to pri!!! She wrote a new story please read and review! I don't know her penname though... hehe --; SORRY PRI!!! hahahaha... he..he.. oh well... i really need a baka gun to get my ideas going. BUY ME A BAKA GUN eJLOL!!! I'm really high!!! IT IS CAUSE OF PRI!!! 


	5. Beauty

Hey! Well, everybody has been nagging me to write the next chapter soon so I am going to. I think I have a writer's block at the moment and it this chapter would either be short or no good. I will try to make the plot a little slower. Also thanx for all of you guys reviews. They really boosted up my energy into making this story. I guess this is kind of helping me write stories for language arts. Never mind...

What happened in Chapter 4? Well, everything went well. Natsume and Mikan got together. Then Ruka and Hotaru got together. At the end Hotaru is planning to make a time machine so she would know who this mysterious guy in her dream is.

Okay now lets continue with the story.

Hotaru worked on the project for 2 whole hours. It use to be until midnight, but Mikan didn't like it so she forced her to go to sleep at ten.

Hotaru POV

Sigh... It is already 10'oclock and I got most of the planning done, but I really do want to finish it tonight. Dang it Mikan! Why not let me be? Anyway, I should get to sleep or else Mikan will come to the door and annoy me with her endless chatter. Anyway I will just wait till she comes to the door so I can tell her what happened today! God, whenever I think about it I get all warm inside. Okay, get the idea out of my head and start working.

10 minutes later...

Huh? Where is Mikan she is usually right on time...

BANG

"Sorry Hotaru! I'm late! Anyways why aren't you asleep?" Her cheeks flushed and she had a little bruise mark on her neck. I wonder where she has been.

"What is that on your neck, Mikan?" She blushed bright red. Now I know that there was something going on.

"umm..." I stared at her emotionlessly "fine I will tell!!! Natsume and I... well...!"

OMG is it what I think it is. They told each other! I was so proud of her. I smiled and she smiled back.

"Well... what happened to you today?" Did she know that something happened? She is getting smarter. I think it was because of my baka gun. I didn't want to tell what happened.

"Well what happened to you and Natsume?" I stared at her.

"Well! I asked you first!" She puffed up her cheeks.

"Well you haven't answered the question I asked first!" She sighed. Then she went over to me and whispered in my ear.

WHAT SHE MADE OUT WITH NATSUME! EWW! She smiled when she said that. Well, just to make her happy I smiled back.

"Now what happened to you!" Mikan grinned.

"Well give me a 100 rabbits to make me speak!"

"You are so unfair I already spoke..."

"Fine then you come her." She walked towards me cautiously like I was going to hit her with a baka gun. I take that back she isn't getting smarter.

I whispered "Ruka confessed his love to me and I accepted."

She blinked then a wide grin crossed her face and she squealed.

"Shut up idiot! I'm going to sleep now!"

"Sorry Hotaru! But I am so happy for you! Maybe we can have a double date." She went on and on.

"Shut up idiot. I need to sleep don't I?"

"Sorry! Well good night! See you tomorrow at school."

That was the end of that night. That night I had the dream. This time it felt more real then ever. He looked so familiar. Was he family or a guy I liked? I am so confused. Who is he?

End of POV

Hotaru woke up sweating like mad. She looked at the time it was 5:00 am. She rushed over to her desk of her plans. She needed to know who that person was. She needed to bring him to reality to know who he is. All she knew was that they were really close. Looking over her plans she continued the plan finishing it in 5 min. Record time! Looking it over to make sure she had everything correct. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Hotaru! It is me Ruka. I couldn't sleep so I came over here." He opened my door and she remembered that Mikan forgot to lock it when going outside. She quickly slid the papers in her drawers. Ruka caught a glimpse at it.

"What was that?"

"Umm... nothing..." He walked over there.

"Is it one of your plans?" he stared at her with curiousity. She gave up taking her papers out her drawer.

"Don't tell anyone of this."

"You are making a time machine? It is dangerous you know? Why are you making it anyways?"

"Umm..." she was stumped. She didn't want him to know about the dream. It felt really personal.

"Nevermind... Just promise me you won't make this machine." She stared at him knowing she could not make that promise.

"Yes..." She lied.

Hotaru POV

If he found out he would never get it. He would totally stop my whole plan. I can't believe I lied to him about it. What could I do? I need to follow my dream to find out who is the person. I need to know.

"Okay lets go now!" I followed him. He took my hand. I hid my blush. I just followed him wherever he went and just let him hold my hand. We walked towards the Northern forest. I wondered where he was leading me. We walked deep into the forest.

Ruka POV

I really wanted her to see the place. It was so beautiful. I got the idea just yesterday when I followed Natsume and Mikan. Natsume has the best places and it usually surprises Mikan. So I decided to she Hotaru what I found. It wasn't much, but still. After a few wrong turns we got there. She didn't even realize we stopped at a cave.

"We are hear. Lets go in!" She stared at it and followed me. Inside were gigantic crystals some even taller than us. What was amazing was that they were all purple. The color of her eyes. She stared at them. Then she walked around. She smiled. She looked so beautiful. She looked at me and blushed. It might have not been like what Natsume and Mikan had yesterday. Yep I saw it. They were making out. I looked at Hotaru. Her lips were so pure. I shook the idea out of my head. I knew she wouldn't be able yet. So I rather not think about it.

"Thank you Ruka!" She used my first name I was happy at least we were getting somewhere.

"You can't sell them though." I joked. She stared at me seriously.

"Sorry..." She giggled. It was the second time she giggled in front of me. I think my hormones are getting better of me. I walked up to her. She looked really confused. I couldn't do it so I hugged her instead.

Hotaru POV

At first I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he hugged me. Well, I guess I'm thinking way ahead of myself. I still like his hugs though. I feel like I can smile more. This was the second best thing that happened to me. The first was Mikan. I stared at all the crystals. I loved them. He let go of our hug. Then he bent down and laid his lips on my cheek. Then lower. I pushed him away. I guess I am the one who was not ready for this. I was blushing madly.

"Sorry... Lets go back." I knew I had to make it up to him. So I walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. I guess he was shock for a second, because he didn't kiss me back immediately. When he kiss back I fell back. He stopped kissing catching his breath. He looked at me. Our eyes met. Then we both looked away. He got off me and there was a awkward silence.

"We should really get back now" He looked at his watch. We were about to walk out when a thousand butterflies came out of nowhere. We looked at them. They all showed their radiant colors. It was so beautiful. He took my hand and we ran out with the butterflies. They filled the sky with colors. I laughed heavily for the first time. I knew Ruka was someone really special to me. We laughed together.

End of POV

They walked towards school hand in hand. Everything was joyous, but one question still lies in Hotaru's head. Who is that guy?

Sry the story is getting sloppy. I couldn't help it. I kept writing and the next thing you know it is there. This time you can totally tell it is really OOC-ish. I hope you like it still. Sorry, I wanted the relationship with Ruka and Hotaru to be better. So I did that. hahhaha! I hope it is okay. Well, you didn't find out who that person is, but you will find out in the next one. I think I am going to set up this thing so you guys can give me a idea for the next chapter. Then I can choose or mix suggestions and write it... hmmm... I dunno! Well, I would like to dedicate this to my best friend meggy, but her really name is Megan! Thanx for reading and please review!!!


	6. Signs and Clues

Hey! How is everyone doing? Sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews, but thank you loads! I really enjoy reading them!

Okay, this is what happened so far:  
Hotaru and Ruka are going out and Mikan and Natsume are going out. Hotaru is planning to make a time machine and Ruka thinks it is a bad idea. Even though Hotaru said she wasn't planning to do it, she still is, because she wants to know badly who the guy in her dream was. And also Hotaru and Ruka took another step higher they made out! HAHA! That is what happened so far, but if you want a detailed version you should really read the chapter 4. Thanks!

Now I should continue on with the story...

As Hotaru and Ruka walk hand in hand towards their classes of the Alice Academy, Hotaru is still thinking about the guy and continuing on her time machine.

Hotaru POV

Okay, what should the plan be today? I really need to get that time machine done, before anyone realizes. I'm really sorry Ruka; I need to break that promise I made to you. All I want to do is find out who that person is. If only I didn't keep that promise, maybe I wouldn't have all these troubles.

"Hey! Hotaru! Are you there?" Ruka was waving his hand infront of me. Entirely alert a looked up with a weird face that would make everyone laugh. Ruka just stared at me with puffed up cheeks. If a made a single move on him he would laugh his head off.

"HAHA! You should have seen that look on your face. It looked just like Mikan when she became alert." He couldn't stop laughing. I just stared at him. Took out my baka gun and hit him. BULL EYES!

"They hurt Hotaru..." He sounded just like Mikan except funnier. I wanted to laugh and I almost couldn't hold it in.

"I know that was funny Hotaru, you don't have to pretend that you didn't hear me or anything." He had this whiny tone. I couldn't hold my laughter so I just laughed. He smiled immediately.

"Hey... doesn't mean I will always laugh for you!" I was choking in laughter.

"Well, we better get to school!" I looked at my time. How could time pass so quickly it was 7:00 am.  
"Come on lets go!" He grabbed my arm and we raced to school.

End of POV

They ran all the way to school.

-After school-

All the children looked outside the classroom window wondering what they should do. Outside the rain was pouring like buckets of water. They didn't bring their umbrella, because they watched the weather forecast and it said it was sunny. They all moaned knowing they had to wait for the rain to stop for them to go out.

Ruka POV

Everybody seemed so down that day, except for Hotaru. She was working on another invention instead of hanging around with me. I mean she is my girlfriend and we should show that we are. Hmmm... Maybe I should go over there and do something with her.

I slowly crept up to her and BANG! That thunder was loud! It made Hotaru jump and turn around and find me. DANG IT! She caught me. She stared at me and went back to her work.

"HEY! Aren't you suppose to hang out with you boyfriend instead of working on your stupid creations?" I knew I must have done something wrong. She turned around fire in her eyes. Reaching out for something. I closed my eyes shut tight and covered my head with my hands. After a short period of time I knew that something was wrong, because I didn't hear the fire of the baka gun. If it did shoot I couldn't feel the blast. I opened my eyes. People were surrounding me.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that to your boyfriend!" Sumire was screaming at Hotaru. I knew I had to protect her, but I didn't know that someone would go that far on Hotaru. She was the second most feared student in our class. After Natsume, yep my best friend Natsume! I looked at Sumire and wanted to stop her. Hotaru then turned her gun towards. Sumire. She looked at it fear in her eyes. Stepped back.

"Piss-off, it is none of your business..." then Hotaru pushed her chair back and ran out the class. Everybody stared at me, even Mikan and Natsume. I felt guilty for what I did and felt really lonely. So I ran out with her.

Hotaru POV

My heart was aching for what Ruka said to me and taking away my pride. Why does he like me? I'm not any different then the other girls in the school. I'll be better off...alone. The word makes me feel more and more alone. I could feel a needle pin through my heart. I stopped running, and felt the rain pour down on me. All I was doing was working on one of my creation then he comes along to disturb me. Maybe, I was wrong only working on my work. Maybe, I should spend my time with him. If he really needed that why didn't he ask me in the first place! I sat down in the place where I was standing leaning against a wall. I hated the way Sumire talked to me she sounded like she was protecting her boyfriend. She sounded like Ruka was hers. Well, one point here! He can be yours, I don't...need...him... I didn't know if I was crying or not, because the ran kept running down my face. I heard a foot step and a pant. Then someone grabbed my arm pulling me out of the rain. I pulled back, but then he picked me up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing in the rain?" I was hoping it was Ruka, but when I looked up it was a man with dark brown hair. I didn't know who he was, but I felt like I did. I hugged me. The man felt stunned and then hugged me back...

Ruka POV

I ran for my life everywhere. Then I turned a corner. I saw Hotaru hugging a man with dark brown hair. I recognized him. He was my step-father. I stared for a second, then walked away. I felt pang of jealousy hit me. I looked back. I saw Hotaru staring at me. She slowly released from the arms and turn her back from me. I felt guilt and loneliness. I didn't mean to hurt her with my words. I just wanted to hang out with her. I turned my back walking away head down. Then I felt arms holding on tightly around me waist. I didn't need to know how it was to turn around.

"Do...you forgive me?" I stammered and then turned around. Our eyes met.

"Yes..." my heart leaped for happiness. I felt like I was the most happiest man on earth. As I looked up at the my step-father he was gone. Then I looked further. It was bright and sunny. I felt like I could be happy forever. As Hotaru released me, I held her hand. We walked back to the classroom to get our stuff. Everybody was packing already and greeted us with a smile. Hotaru took her machine with her. I helped her. We smiled together. As they we got to her dorm she kissed me good night, then I walked towards my dorm. On my way I saw my step-dad. He also went to the Alice academy. He had the ability to come alive again. Then he shouted, "You make me proud my son!" and I knew he meant it.

Sooo... You like it! There is like a huge clue in there, don't you think? HAHAHA! I guess you will know what will happen next. Well, please review. If you want you can give me ideas for the next chapter. And thank you for the reviews you gave me!


End file.
